Pecados del pasado
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: Harry Potter ha vuelto al mundo mágico después de muchos años de autoexilio, econtrará dolor y destrucción, él y su compañero de toda una vida serán obligados s unirse a una guerra para pagar por los pecados que cometieron en el pasado.
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO I

La oscuridad de la noche cubría al bosque prohibido, los alrededores del otrora colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban abandonados; las ruinas del castillo contrastaban bajo la luz de la luna llena y se reflejaban lastimeramente en el lago. Aquel orgulloso castillo que se mantuvo en pie por siglos y que no soporto la guerra entre el bien y el mal librada en su interior años atrás.

Albus Dumbledore se enfrento a Voldemort en el gran salón, sin embargo por muy legendarias que fueran sus fuerzas, con más de 120 años de edad no pudo comparar su poder con el de un Voldemort rejuvenecido y desbordando vitalidad. El anciano mago decidió intentar poner fin a la locura de Tom Riddle ese día y decidió que era preferible arriesgarlo todo, el castillo se derrumbó con ellos en su interior, pero Voldemort sobrevivió, su poder había sobre pasado lo que todos imaginaban y con su imperio en pleno apogeo no dejaría que un anciano patético le arrebatara todo lo que había deseado y menos ahora que estaba por descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad. Hogwarts se derrumbó y sepultó sus secretos con él, la muerte de Dumbledore le dio una nueva fuerza a la rebelión que estaba a punto de perecer y ahora, eran sólo unos cuantos sublevados que se resistían al nuevo orden.

En esa desolación dos sombras recorrían lentamente las ruinas, el más joven veía con cierta nostalgia aquel lugar, el otro hombre lo seguía con la mirada

—Es extraño dijo el moreno— no pase más de un día en este lugar, pero no puedo evitar sentirme apenado por el estado en que está ahora, siempre fue tan legendario este castillo, que nunca pensé que lo vería así—

El hombre de ojos azul cobalto se acercó un poco, sonreía al ver la expresión tan seria de su compañero

—Todos sentimos eso en algún momento, lugares que resistieron el paso del tiempo, pensamos que durarán más que nosotros, pero no siempre es así.

Los ojos verde esmeralda del joven se detuvieron en la luna llena en lo alto del cielo

—¿Crees que por eso deseaba tanto regresar—

—El mundo que conociste esta cambiando más rápido de lo que esperabas, deseabas ver si algo de lo que recordabas aún quedaba aquí, pero parece ser que todo se ha ido—

—Menos tú—

El ojiazul detuvo su mirada en el cuello del muchacho, su mano blanca se movió como un fantasma en la noche lo tomó por la nuca y lo obligó a acercarse, la cabeza del joven descansó suavemente sobre el pecho del hombre, que de cuando en cuando acariciaba aquel cabello negro y crespo y en algunos momentos se detenía en una cicatriz en forma de rayo que contrastaba con su piel pálida.

El moreno se sentía seguro así, como nunca lo había estado en su pasada vida, nunca se había sentido tan vivo como ahora, oyendo el palpitar de aquel corazón que conforme pasaba la noche se iba volviendo cada vez más débil; no se cansaba, desde la primera vez fue una sensación que le gustaba experimentar cada vez que pudiera.

—Tengo hambre, es mejor que nos vayamos— dijo él más alto

El joven algo decepcionado suspiró y se separó de él

—Esta bien— dijo algo molesto, dio un último vistazo al castillo y ambos hombres se alejaron acogidos por la oscuridad de la noche.

De entre las ruinas y protegido por la oscuridad, unos ojos los seguían con atención, lo habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron. Con avidez había estudiado el rostro de ambos hombres, pero nada más había llamado su atención como la cicatriz, una cicatriz que ya era legendaria. Una vez que los intrusos habían desaparecido entró en un túnel escondido entre las ruinas, paso por algunos pasadizos y trampas, algunas eran puertas que habían estado ahí en el castillo, otras habían sido hechas después de su caída. Al final de su camino había un salón en donde varios magos y brujas estaban reunidos, todos lo esperaban, sólo se oían algunos susurros entre la multitud, la mayoría tenía la mano en su varita, listos para usarlas si era necesario. El muchacho habló con voz trémula

—Lo he visto, era Harry Potter, ha regresado—


	2. Capitulo II

Hola a tods espero que estén disfrutando este nuevo fic, gracias por los reviews dejados por Selene1981 y malu Snape Rickman, les agradezco mucho que lean este nuevo fic. Como se habran dado cuenta pertenece a un universo alterno por loq ue habra algunas cosas diferentes. Pero de verdad espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ya saben todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling,

CAPITULO II

Los magos y las brujas presentes empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, algunos nerviosos, otros asustados. El joven mago que acababa de dar el anuncio se había dejado caer en una silla, una muchacha llegó con un vaso y le dio a beber el contenido.

—¿Estas seguro?— preguntó alguien

El muchacho contestó —Si, vi la cicatriz—

—Estamos perdidos, si quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha hecho volver a Harry Potter no tendremos esperanza, ya he leido las cosas terribles que hizo en el pasado — dijo nerviosamente un mago de unos 25 años. Su inquietud se empezó a esparcir entre la multitud, surgiendo un ambiente de histeria y pánico, algunos niños que estaban ahí empezaron a llorar.

—¿SILENCIO!—

Una voz femenina sonó sobre las voces de los presentes, todos callaron y dirigieron su atención hacia una bruja de unos 30 años que se encontraba parada al final del salón.

—¿Acaso no ves el peligro que nos acecha, debemos huir antes de que sea tarde—

La bruja se acercó

—No sabemos a que ha venido, no sabemos si es él, puede ser un impostor, como muchos que han venido para aprovechar su fama y obtener un beneficio, John.—

Todos parecieron calmarse un poco, Jonh, como mago joven era difícil de convencer, a pesar de calmarse, seguía lleno de dudas

—Ginny, pero que sucederá si es realmente él—

Una mujer mayo apareció detrás de Ginny, su rostro estaba marcado por varias cicatrices, seguramente resultado entre la cruenta guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

—Una cicatriz no es una garantía de que sea él— dijo tranquilamente

El muchacho que hasta ese momento había estado en la silla oyendo pacientemente se levantó de golpe

—He visto fotos de él, era idéntico, no puedo equivocarme—

La mujer mayor se quedó en silencio por un momento

—Ginny—

—Si madre— contesto la joven bruja

—Usa el fénix, manda un mensaje a los mayores, diles que nos reuniremos en el cementerio, en la tumba—

La chica mostró preocupación ante la decisión de su madre

—Pero, es muy peligroso para ti y los mayores, los podrían capturar—

—Si lo que dice el chico es cierto, la situación amerita el riesgo—

La mujer pareció evocar recuerdos en su cabeza mientras decía esto, tal vez las cosas empezarían a cambiar de nuevo

El cementerio estaba desierto, el viento nocturno olía a rosas y jazmines. Dos mujeres cubiertas con largas capas negras se acercaban cautelosas a una tumba con una lápida de piedra en donde un crucifijo brillaba incrustado como si fuera parte del monumento.

Dos sombras más aparecieron y se acercaron a las mujeres

—Espero que valga la pena por lo que vinimos aquí Hermione— dijo uno de los hombres

La madre de Ginny contestó tranquilamente —Si lo que sospecho es cierto, esta puede ser lo que tanto habíamos esperado Severus—

Pronto oyeron ruidos, los 4 se ocultaron detrás de un árbol cercano. Otros dos hombres se acercaban. El más joven de ellos se detuvo frente a la tumba, con cuidado toco el crucifijo de la tumba, su compañero se acercó y le habló al oído

—No estamos solos—

—lo se— contesto el de ojos verdes

Ambos se dirigieron hacía el árbol. Ginny salió al paso con su varita en alto. Ambos la vieron, su rostro les era conocido, sin embargo, su cabello rojo no encajaba con lo que recordaban

—¿Hermione?—

—No— dijo la muchacha

—Veo que no me has olvidado del todo, una vez me perdonaste la vida— dijo la madre de Ginny

—¿Harry?— Uno de los hombres se quitó la capucha que le cubria la cabeza, su cabello gris quedó al descubierto. A pesar de sus mas de 70 años aún tenía la fuerza y vitalidad de un hombre de mediana edad

—No hay duda de eso Black— Severus había adquirido cierta elegancia y sobriedad con el paso del tiempo, su otrora cabello negro mostraba un solemne gris platinado.

Harry los veía con recelo

—Sirius Black y Severus Snape — dijo el joven —nunca pense verlos reunidos—

Sirius aun no podía creer loq ue veía, el cariño que tenía por el chico aún era grande y verlo ahí, igual a como se veía 30 años atrás, igual que el día en que lo sepultaron, era demasiado para él

—Hace mucho que dejaste de ser humano Potter, ¿Por qué regresaste, ¿acaso las victmas de tus crímenes te visitan en tus sueños, ¿O sientes que tus pecados te pesan demasiado?— El antiguo maestro de pociones se acercó a Harry para verlo mejor, antaño le temía, pero 30 años de lucha hacen que un hombre le tema a muy pocas cosas.

—Calma Severus tenemos muchas cosas que discutir aún— Hermione se acercó —Él también fue una victima de Voldemort, al igual que sus padres y todo el mundo mágico—

—No tiene caso que me quede en este lugar — Harry dio la vuelta para irse, Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

—Has regresado por una razón, no creo que hayas olvidado lo que pasó hace 30 años, fuiste una victima de las circunstancias al igual que todos nosotros; sin embargo, tus acciones le costaron la vida a inocentes, si has vuelto es hora que pagues por ellas— los ojos de la mujer reflejaban su decisión de no dejarlo ir

Harry bajó la vista, la mirada de aquella mujer lo lastimaba

—Nunca quise que pasara eso, pero cuando supe la verdad no pude quedarme, toda mi vida fue una mentira, lo único verdadero era el amor de mi madre—

Sirius reacciono al oír esto

—Ella no era tu madre, era una maldita impostora— gritó, la respuesta a esto dejó sorprendidos a los demás

—Yo se que ella no era mi verdadera madre, pero al igual que yo fue victima de Voldemort, sólo nos uso como parte de sus planes para dominar al mundo mágico, su vida fue planeada para que le fuera útil, como yo fue arrebatada de sus padres para servir como un simple instrumento, pero su amor por mi fue verdadero—

Ginny que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio se aproximo

—Se que cuando querías vengarla cometiste cosas de las que estoy segura que te arrepientes, pero las hiciste; esas acciones ayudaron a ese monstruo, aunque no haya sido tu intención. Sin embargo eso no te la devolvió, asi como nada me devolverá a mi padre, pero se que si logro vengar su muerte, lograré ayudar a la gente. Esta es tu oportunidad para vengar su muerte y que el resultado no sea dolor y destrucción— La mirada de la chica reflejaba el dolor y la fuerza que se tiene cuando deseas algo con toda el alma

Ginny se acercó a su madre, Sirius quería decir algo pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna. Snape se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo de ahí. Antes de desaparecer en la noche Severus le habló a Harry

—Tienes una deuda con todos nosotros, ayudaste a destruir este mundo y ahora tienes que saldar tu deuda, hazlo por venganza o para borrar la marca de tus pecados. Lo que debes tener presente es que si te niegas tu culpa será mayor que antes, porque la ambición no se detiene y esta destrucción continuara hasta que cubra a todo el mundo muggle y mágico—

Harry vio alejarse a los magos y brujas, su compañero, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil y en silencio se acercó

—¿Qué piensas Nikolai?—

—Que todo eso a ensombrecido tu vida desde ese día, no importa que hayas renacido y que me entregaras tu vida sin condiciones. El pasado te ha perseguido desde que supiste toda la verdad, tal vez este es el momento para que esas heridas sanen. Solo recuerda que no importa cual sea tu decisión, yo no te abandonaré—

Harry sintió a su compañero acercarse, podía sentirlo a sus espaldas, no necesitaba que lo abrazara, ni siquiera que lo tocara, su presencia era tan fuerte que lo envolvía dándole tranquilidad y la seguridad que necesitaba

—Temí tanto este momento—

—Y sin embargó, volviste a este lugar para encontrarlo— Nikolai besó la cabeza de Harry

—Yo no...—

—No importa. Ahora debemos irnos, ellos se acercan, busquemos un lugar para descansar—

Con suavidad Nikolai lo tomó por los hombros y lo condujo a través del cementerio, alejándose de un grupo de mortifagos que hacían sus rondas nocturnas buscando victimas o rebeldes para capturar, y llevar como diversión a su amo.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa, como están, bueno aquí esta él tercer capitulo de esta historia, me encanta escribir para ustedes, por lo que me encantaría también saber que piensan, (supongo que algunos pensaran, "y que se fumo para escribir estas incoherencias XDDD), siempre es bueno saber la opinión de los demás, bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ya saben el rollo, todos los personajes de Harry Potter fueron, son y seran de JK Rowling yo solo los utilice un rato con puro fin creativo.

CAPITULO III.

Harry se encontraba sentado al final de una gran habitación con los ojos cerrados, el lugar se notaba que estaba abandonado desde hacía muchos años, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar, se notaba que había habido algún tipo de forcejeo en el lugar, puesto que muchos muebles estaban destrozados.

Nikolai veía al muchacho con atención, desde hacia décadas que no lo veía con esa expresión de angustia en su rostro, aunque se hubiera convertido en un vampiro seguía teniendo los mismo sentimientos, pero alejarse de aquel lugar y ver lugares nuevos le dio cierta tranquilidad a su alma, pero ahora los demonios habían vuelto para atormentarlo nuevamente.

Durante varios minutos el silencio rodeo a ambos hombres, hasta que fue roto por el más joven

—Todo esto paso por mi culpa, siempre lo he sabido, pero me he negado a comprenderlo, tal vez sea mejor que desaparezca para siempre y pueda olvidarme al fin de este sufrimiento—

—Sabes bien que no es así, fuiste utilizado por un hombre perverso para conseguir sus ambiciones, ella también fue victima de él, de cualquier forma, con o sin tu ayuda, seguramente habría encontrado la forma de conseguirlo—

El muchacho giró el rostro para evitar que su compañero viera las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, Nikolai se acercó a él y con suavidad lo obligo a mirarlo. Sus lagrimas habían dejado un rastro carmesí sobre sus mejillas, su compañero saco un pañuelo de seda y con cuidado limpió la sangre, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes.

—Tal vez sea una buena idea ayudar a aquellos brujos, aunque ayudaras a Voldemort a lograr su propósito, no fue tu responsabilidad, esta puede ser una oportunidad de lavar el estigma que ese hombre en tu destino, tal vez puedas librarte de esa maldición que te pesa más que la inmortalidad misma—

Nikolai parecía haber dicho estas últimas palabras con tristeza

—Harry, alguna vez te has arrepentido de haber recibido la vida eterna, ¿acaso he traído más dolor a tu corazón, al condenarte a esta maldición?—

Harry fijó sus ojos en los azul cobalto que lo veían con infinita ternura y tristeza

—Tú eres el único que le ha dado un significado a mi vida, de no haberlo hecho, habría muerto de tristeza y nunca podría haber visto las maravillas que me has mostrado, no he renegado nunca de este obsequio, la vida eterna es sólo un momento, y mientras estés a mi lado, no me importa que dure hasta el fin de los tiempos—

Nikolai sonrió dejando ver por un momento sus afilados colmillos, y después con suavidad beso la frente del joven, dejando que el frío de ambas pieles se mezclara

—Iré a buscar comida, quieres venir?—

Harry sonrió levemente

—Durante 30 años has hecho la misma pregunta, y siempre te he dado la misma respuesta—

—Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez cambiaras de opinión—

—Tal vez algún día—

Nikolai dio un largo suspiro

—Esta bien, pero sabes que no puedes seguir evadiéndolo para siempre—

—lo se, pero lo seguiré haciendo tanto tiempo como pueda.—

Los ojos verdes del muchacho siguieron la figura del vampiro hasta que desapareció a través de la puerta, después regresó a sus meditaciones, imaginando como los habitantes de esa casa habían sido forzados a abandonarla, tal vez fueron capturados y llevados ante la presencia de Voldemort, o tal vez, habrían escapado a tiempo de sus perseguidores y encontraron un refugio seguro. Como deseaba poder desaparecer sus pecados.

Muy lejos de ahí, un joven mago entraba a una gran estancia seguido de tres vampiros, después de recorrer unos 20 metros sobre una alfombra negra bordeada por la imagen de una serpiente, se detuvieron y se arrodillaron. El joven mago habló

—Mi lord, siento molestarlo, pero sus sirvientes traen noticias—

Un hombre sentado en una gran silla de oro y plata los miró con cierto desprecio

—¿Qué noticias traen para mi?—

Uno de los vampiros se incorporó sin levantar la cabeza

—Dos vampiros han llegado a la región del este, rondaban por las ruinas de la antigua escuela de magia, ellos traían brazaletes igual que nosotros, pero...—

el hombre mostró un interés inmediato en las palabras del vampiro

—Habla—

—Mi lord, los símbolos eran diferentes, y nunca los habíamos visto antes, son poderosos, nadie se a atrevido a enfrentarse a ellos—

—Quiero que los encuentren y los traigan a mi presencia, no quiero intrusos en mis dominios—

Un vampiro de pelo rubio que aun estaba arrodillado se paro de repente

—Pero mi lord, nosotros...—

No pudo terminar de decir la frase, el brazalete desapareció de su muñeca y al momento siguiente fue envuelto en llamas mágicas

—No quiero más retrasos, si no se enfrentan a ellos y me los traen, entonces se enfrentarán conmigo, y la furia de lord Voldemort no tiene limites

Los dos vampiros restantes no dijeron nada más, salieron de la habitación de inmediato, Voldemort se acercó a su joven sirviente

—Asegúrate que mis mortifagos les sigan la pista, no quiero fallas ahora que estoy tan cerca de apoderarme del resto del mundo, él último paso para que mis deseos sean ley en todo el planeta—

—Si mi Lord, me encargaré de eso—

—Ahora vete—

EL joven mago salió de la habitación, Voldemort volvió a su silla y se dejó caer, parecía muy cansado, a pesar de una apariencia juvenil, no aparentaba más de 45 años, era obvio que sus fuerzas se agotaban, soco de entre sus ropas un pedazo de pergamino amarillento, había varias cosas escritas en el, ingredientes, alineación de planetas y otras muchas cosas

—No permitiré que nada arruine mi gran victoria, encontré el secreto de la juventud y pronto lograré ser inmortal, durante 50 años he planeado esto y nada podrá detenerme—

Empezó a reír, hasta que su risa se escucho por todo el lugar, cada rincón del castillo que había construido con su propia magia para ser la capital de su imperio, fue alcanzada por su risa.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Nikolai había salido de aquella mansión abandonada para buscar alimentarse, Harry al principio no le había tomado importancia a su tardanza, pero su propia hambre empezó a atormentarlo, su compañero nunca tardaba tanto, en especial cuando iba solo. Durante varios minutos vago por la casa como león enjaulado intentando decidir que hacer, si seguir esperando o salir a buscarlo. Entonces le llegó un olor familiar, un olor intensificado por su propia hambre, como un rayo se abalanzo hacia las escaleras y pudo ver a su compañero cerca de la puerta, su rostro se veía ligeramente rozado a causa de la sangre fresca y tibia que ahora lo alimentaba y corría por sus venas

—Veo que tienes hambre— dijo Nikolai mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, paso junto a Harry sin siquiera mirarlo y se dirigió a un a de las habitaciones, al entrar pudo ver como la luna estaba bajando anunciando el final de la noche, en un par de horas más el sol brillaría en todo su esplendor. Harry lo siguió hasta ahí, el olor lo volvía loco, no había comido en un par de días, ansiaba beber la sangre de un mortal

—¿Por qué me torturas?—

—tal vez así te decidas a ir a cazar tu propia comida— dijo Nikolai

Harry se abalanzo sobre él, un mortal no hubiera podido percatarse de lo rápido que se había movido, pero Nikolai era cientos de años mas viejo que él y por lo tanto más rápido y hábil, con un solo movimiento lanzó al moreno contra la pared y lo aprisiono utilizando su fuerza sobre humana

—Todavía no aprendes que esto no funcionará, aun no eres lo suficiente mente rápido, a veces me pregunto porque te consiento y dejo que hagas esto—

—Porque me quieres, como yo a ti— dijo Harry, mientras se encontraba con los ojos azul cobalto de Nikolai

—Por qué te quiero debería dejar de hacerlo, si algún día me pasa algo que harás—

Harry bajó la mirada y nuevamente una lagrima de sangre salió manchando sus mejillas, Nikolai le besó la mejilla, y con suavidad siguió el camino que había dejado hasta el cuello de su compañero, con delicadeza lo beso y luego enterró sus colmillos en esa piel pálida. Una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis recorrieron el cuerpo del muchacho dejando que le succionaran sus fuerzas, hasta que no era capaz de sostenerse en pie. El vampiro de ojos azules entonces levantó el cuerpo totalmente sin fuerzas y lo deposito en la destartalada cama

—Podría dejarte así, dormirías hasta que alguien o algo se acercarán a ti y tu misma hambre te darían las fuerzas para levantarte y exigir lo que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos—

con apenas aliento respondió

—Por favor, nunca me dejes—

Nikolai acarició el cabello negro del joven vampiro y luego recorrió con la punta del dedo la cicatriz que marcaba su frente

—Nunca te dejaré por mi propia voluntad, pero no puedo predecir el futuro, pero mientras me quedaré a tu lado par cuidarte, como lo he hecho todo este tiempo—

Nikolai se inclinó sobre él, había mordido su propio labio y había empezado a sangrar, unas gotas cayeron sobre los labios pálidos del exmago, habiéndolo entreabrirlos para permitir a las pequeñas gotas entrar. Entonces sus labios se juntaron, una oleada de placer estremeció el cuerpo totalmente inerme, la sangre tibia entraba por su garganta como un hálito de vida, podía sentir esa sangre recorrer su cuerpo y darle una fuerza renovada, poco a poco pudo aferrarse a aquella fuente de alimento y con suavidad mordía aquellos labios para permitir que más sangre llegará a él. Esa sangre que ya estaba mezclada con la suya y con la de Nikolai, sus esencias mezcladas en el líquido carmesí que les daba la vida eterna.

Harry descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Nikolai cuando el lo despertó

—Es hora de escondernos, estos vampiros han olvidado las tradiciones del pasado, empezarán a buscarnos pronto—

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al sótano, había una gran bodega de vinos, y entre todas esas botellas y cajas se encontraban perfectamente ocultos dos ataúdes, con cuidado Nikolai ayudo a Harry a entrar, estaba por poner la tapa cuando lo detuvo

—Por favor, nunca te lo he pedido, sólo esta vez—

La suplica en aquellos ojos verdes era casi un grito, Nikolai no pudo negarse, con cuidado se recostó junto a él en su féretro, Harry se abrazó a él mientras se cerraba la tapa.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno ya saben Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. JK Rowling y yo solo los pedi prestados un momentito para saciar a mi imaginación.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo jeje. Gracias por el Review de MAlu Snape Rickman, besos. Sigan dando su opinión es muy importante para mi .

CAPITULO IV

Los mortifagos eran los directamente encargados de controlar a la población muggle de gran bretaña, los vampiros a los magos, que por lo regular no podían defenderse a la rapidez del muerto viviente, una alianza que no permitía defensa alguna, esa fue la razón de que Inglaterra cayera tan rápidamente ante el dominio de Voldemort, sólo los magos rebeldes quedaban escondidos lejos de las ciudades, pero poco a poco eran exterminados, sólo algunos cientos quedaban vivos. Con esta red de acción, creían que sus dos nuevos objetivos serían fáciles de encontrar, sin embargo, los mortifagos no eran buenos rastreando vampiros, y los vampiros, renuentes a regresar a la oscuridad, evitaban la noche y los lugares lúgubres y oscuros. Jóvenes vampiros que habían matado a los viejos para obtener los favores de el señor tenebroso, sin saberlo les habían dado la ventaja a Harry y su compañero al hacerlo.

Al anochecer los vampiros huyeron a lo que antiguamente fue la Mansión Malfoy, ahí descansaban y se alimentaban con victimas que cazaban durante el día. Los mortifagos se mantuvieron en sus rondas nocturnas, pero sin las habilidades del vampiro, no podían escudriñar la noche sin ser vistos.

En la oscura bodega, la tapa del féretro se abrió con lentitud, Harry aun dormía, era aún muy joven para despertar al atardecer, Nikolai lo miraba con insistencia, era tan hermoso con su piel pálida, nunca se lo había dicho pero él se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se levantó en silencio, se sentó frente al féretro y siguió admirando a su compañero. Su mente regreso años atrás, hasta aquel día

Treinta años antes en una calle oscura

Nikolai Warrick caminaba por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, era el líder de un clan de vampiros, era fuerte y sabio, fue convertido en un ser de la noche siglos atrás, en algún lugar de Rusia, por mucho tiempo anduvo solo, pero pronto otros vampiros más jóvenes se le unieron y lo convirtieron en su líder, pero ahora debía tomar una decisión, su clan estaba siendo cazado por unos magos oscuros llamados mortifagos, no podía dejarlos morir, así que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para protegerlos. Sabía que Voldemort era el nombre del mago que había dado la orden de cazarlos, y también sabía que su mano derecha era una mujer llamada Kira, la misma que se acercaba a él , el resto de su clan esperaba ansioso a en los techos cercanos

—Una mujer tan bella e indefensa como tu no debería caminar por estas calles sola— dijo Warrick

Ella no parecía asustada, se acercó más

—No soy tan indefensa como parezco— dijo ella con una voz melosa

El se movió hacia ella con una velocidad sobrehumana, salvando la distancia que los separaba en un segundo, pudo ver los hermosos ojos verdes de ella, y de inmediato se quedo extasiado en ese verde esmeralda.

Ella habló con voz calmada pero firme

—¿Estan dispuestos a aliarse con Voldemort?— preguntó la mujer

—Si, mi clan está dispuesto a hacerlo si nos dan lo que pedimos—

—¿Los demás clanes no se interpondrán—

Él la examinaba con curiosidad, ella llevaba colgado al cuello un crucifijo de plata con zafiros y rubíes, una reliquia sagrada que él no podía tocar, él contestó con cautela

—No, desean evitar el contacto con cualquier mago, no desean intervenir en la guerra que se avecina, se han alejado de aquí, la mayoría ya ha emigrado, y los que aun queda, están por irse si es que los magos lo permiten—

—Bien, mañana tendrán lo que piden— Al decir esto ella se alejó, él no soportó la arrogancia de la mujer y se abalanzó contra ella, la tomo fuertemente por los hombros y la hizo girar, su cabello castaño se movió con suavidad.

—¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirán su palabra— Warrick se acercó al cuello de Kira, pero el crucifijo le impedía acercarse lo suficiente para morderla, de pronto sintió su cuerpo paralizado, como si fuera hecho de piedra, quiso moverse y no pudo, entonces ella se acercó a su oído y le habló con suavidad.

—La cruz es sólo una bonita joya, no la necesito para defenderme de los de tu clase, si quisiera, ya habría acabado contigo y con todo tu clan, no intentes morderme si no quieres terminar como un montón de ceniza—

Él sintió como su cuerpo recobraba el movimiento, se alejo de Kira rápidamente, sólo un paso. Ella saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo de plata y se hizo un corte en su palma derecha, la sangre empezó a correr con rapidez, ella le ofreció la mano, él la tomo con suavidad

—Mi sangre sellará este pacto, si cumplen con nuestras expectativas recibirán mucho más de lo que piden—

Con lentitud él llevó aquella mano suave a su boca, sus labios rodearon la herida y sorbieron el vital líquido, una sangre exquisita, ella era diferente, su sangre era diferente, nunca había sentido ese sabor antes, después de algunos segundos se detuvo, con un movimiento rápido saco un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y vendó con habilidad la herida

—Mañana en la noche, iremos a expresar nuestro agradecimiento a lord Voldemort—

Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras desaparecía de ahí junto con su clan dejando atrás a aquella mujer.

A la noche siguiente como había prometido, llegaron a la mansión donde Voldemort estaba, los mortifagos los vieron con desconfianza, pero algo había pasado, algo importante había ocurrido, había una sensación de triunfo, y cuando Voldemort salió al jardín para recibir al clan de vampiros, parecía de muy buen humor, el mago oscuro estaba satisfecho de lo que veía, aliados poderosos que dominaban la noche, minutos después Kira apareció a su lado, y junro a ella un muchacho de unos 15 años, tenía un rostro amable, marcado por una cicatriz en forma de rayo, tenía los ojos verdes igual que Kira. Warric vio al muchacho y desde ese momento prometió siempre estar a su lado, no entendía del todo la naturaleza de ese sentimiento, pero no le importaba, la calidez que de ese jovencito emanaba, no la había sentido en siglos

—Mi nombre es Warric, estamos aquí para sellar nuestro pacto, ellos conforman mi clan, venidos de todos los rincones del mundo, Donnely, Yukio, Yuma, Mitchel, Aideen, Borka, Kaylee, Maximilian y Fabián y prometemos servir al señor de la oscuridad —

El amanecer se acercaba, todos ellos empezaban a inquietarse, incluso Warric empezó a creer que había llevado a su clan a la destrucción, pero entonces Kira hizo unos movimientos extraños y en la muñeca izquierda de cada vampiro apareció un brazalete de oro con extraños símbolos grabados, entonces sus cuerpos se paralizaron, la luz del sol se acercaba y ellos no podían huir, Warric se sintió culpable por traer a su protegidos a la muerte, por ultima vez quiso ver a aquel chico, entonces el sol salió, pero no hubo llamas ni dolor, estaban a salvo, y bajo el calor del sol, Warric se acercó a los pies de Voldemort, se arrodillo

—Estamos a su servicio—

Fabián uno de los vampiros venidos de Europa se sintió libre y decidió que no sería esclavo de nadie, se abalanzó contra Kira y el muchacho, de pronto el brazalete desapareció de su muñeca y apareció en la mano de Voldemort, en un momento las llamas lo envolvieron y Fabián se convirtió sólo en cenizas

—No intenten traicionarme o correrán la misma suerte, sírvanme bien y recibiran más de lo que han pedido—

Voldemort regresó a la mansión tomando por los hombros al joven Harry, seguidos de Kira, Warric los vio alejarse

Nikolai regresó al presente cuando Harry se despertó, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules de su compañero

—Siempre me miras igual, a veces me da miedo que me dejes de mirar así—

Nikolai se acercó a él y con suavidad acarició su cara

—Nunca te dejare de mirar así, nunca—

El hombre beso al muchacho, era la primera vez que sus labios se unieron en un beso, sólo en un beso, Nikolai nunca lo había besado, siempre habían tenido este contacto sólo para alimentarlo, Harry cerró los ojos, esta sensación era mucho más fuerte que lo que hubiera sentido antes, esta sensación era pura, aumentada por los sentidos del vampiro, ahora lo comprendía, la sangre siempre ocultaba esta sensación, Nikolai se separo

—Vamonos, debemos llegar cuanto antes—

Nikolai se puso una capa

—Espera¿Por qué nunca habías...?—

el hombre suspiró —no sabía si tu querías, ayer cuando me permitiste estar contigo, supe que era el momento, pero no quiero que pase un solo momento más sin que sepas como me siento cada vez que te alimento—

bajo la mirada, Harry se acercó a él

—Cada vez que te digo que te quiero es verdad Nikolai, se que al principio no lo parecía, pero fuiste el único que siempre estuvo a mi lado, y lo sigues estando aún ahora que he decidido arriesgar nuestra existencia—

se abrazó al torso de su compañero que lo rodeo con sus brazos

—Aprenderé a cazar, lo prometo, pero no dejes que pase por estos solo, no me dejes solo—

—Sabes que nunca lo haré, sólo él día que me convierta en cenizas, no responderé a tu llamado—

Nikolai unió nuevamente sus labios con los del muchacho, quien a pesar de haber vividos más de tres décadas en el mundo, aún era un joven asustado como cuando se convirtió en un vampiro.

La noche estaba en su punto cumbre cuando salieron de su escondite, con habilidad cruzaron pueblos y campos ayudados en parte de la magia en parte de su naturaleza, estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a las ruinas de Hogwarts, vagaron por algunos momentos por las ruinas, hasta que Hermione les cortó el paso

—Has decidido algo— dijo la mujer

—Si, pagaré la culpa de mis pecados, ayudándoles a ganar esta guerra—

El viento movió el cabello entrecano de la mujer, mientras la flama de la esperanza crecía en su corazón y en el corazón de todos los magos que ahí se habían reunido. Por fin, la esperanza había regresado con fuerza para impulsar a la rebelión.


End file.
